Twisted Metal: Armageddon
Twisted Metal: Armageddon is a car combat game developed by Eat Sleep Play and published by Sony for the PlayStation 4 system. Plot Calypso is holding another Twisted Metal tournament. He has invited many contestants to compete in his little game. The winner will be granted one wish. 'Nuff said. Vehicles/Drivers *Sweet Tooth / Needles "Sweet Tooth" Kane - A serial killer who is possessed by a demon who lit his scalp on fire. Kane doesn't protest, and the two live in harmony causing mayhem. Eventually, this demon begins to tale over Kane's consciousness. Sweet Tooth doesn't like that. Not. One. Bit. His wish: Get the demon out of his head. *Reaper/Mr. Grimm - Grimm was once a motorcycle stuntman, with great talent and many fans. That all changed one day, when a rival stuntman rigged his game. He crashed, which broke both his spine and his spirit. He laid in the hospital for over a year before he recovered, but he would never truly recover. His wish: Get revenge on the man who broke him. *Darkside/Dollface - Dollface used to be an actress, and a damn good one at that. She made millions at the box office with almost all her films. She tried her best to be humble, but it's hard to be when you were as talented as she was. So much so, it makes some people jealous. When she starred in a film that was a remake of an oldie, the leading lady from the original grew envious. She outright lost it when Dollface's role scored even more praise than hers. Enraged, she kidnapped the poor girl and nailed the doll mask to her face. She sealed it with a key to ensure it would NEVER come off. After that, well, Dollface was never the same. Her wish: To be free of the mask. *Axel/Axel - Axel just can't catch a break. When he was young, his parents were taken prisoner by the law, and executed. He was sent to juvenile hall where he was bullied relentlessly and punished unfairly. Through all of this, Axel stayed quiet. After he was released, Axel couldn't find much work due to his past, though he managed to make some friends. He was ridiculed and rejected by business owners everywhere. Throughout all this Axel stayed quiet. When he managed to get a job as a scientist's assistant, things were looking up...until one day. He was locked into a two-wheeled vehicle called, you guessed it, the Axel. After his boss refused to let him out, that's when Axel spoke up. He flattened his boss, killing him, with his device of imprisonment. Axel immediately regretted that decision though, and penance washed through him. The boss was the only one who knew how to set him free, so he was trapped. His wish: Be freed from his two-wheeled prison. *Brimstone/Preacher - The lord works in mysterious ways, doesn't he? Perhaps i'm getting ahead of myself. Preacher was but a humble bible-lover working in a church when he discovered a dark secret about Calypso. Something that could ruin his huge corporation for good. He told the people around him, but nobody believed him, nobody gave him a second thought. Enraged, Preacher prayed to the Lord above for a way for the people to believe him. While watching television a while later, something came to him: the Twisted Metal tournament! Of course! If he won, Calypso would have to grant him one wish, and his wish: For the world to know Calypso's secret. *Outlaw/Agent Stone - Stone has always been a man who follows the rules. He got top marks in school, aced police academy, and even took both college and university. With all this, how did he end up in Blackfield Asylum? I'll tell you how. After he joined SWAT one of his missions went...awry. He was captured by the enemy, and they had their way with him. He was tortured both psychically and psychologically. Beaten and tortured and flogged. After a month his comrades found him and the criminals were taken in, but not before he was scared for life. He tried to commit suicide with his own gun, but his fellow officers stopped him. After that event, he was locked up in Blackfield. His wish: Get vengeance on the man who shattered his mind. *Shadow/Raven - Raven wasn't always so troubled. She used to be happy with her girlfriend Kelly...did I mention she's bisexual? Anyway, she was happy, though often ridiculed for her sexuality and her obsession with the dark arts. One day, Raven and Kelly were sitting on a dock and were about to use the tarot cards to find out if they'd live happily. If she needed proof that the cards were accurate...there it was: death. Right after, some bullies from their school arrived and dangled Kelly over the edge of the dock. He said he "always wondered if a witch could swim"...she couldn't. Despite Raven's protests the bully dropped Kelly, who couldn't swim to save her life. Oops. The bullies ran off and Raven could only watch as her love went under. After a few minutes, the splashing and bubbles vanished and Raven ran home, torn. Her wish: Avenge Kelly's death. *Grasshopper/Krista Sparks - Krista Sparks is a girl who had a relatively simple life for a while. She was raised by a single mother in Detroit of all places. They weren't very rich, but they got by. With this life, Krista became quite street-smart, and could get herself out of almost any situation. Though miss Sparks always had one question on her mind: Who was her father? Any time she asked her mother she would hastily change the subject. At one point, she simply called him an asshole with great malice in her voice. Faking her age, Krista has entered the Twisted Metal tournament. Her wish: Find her father. *Roadkill/Marcus Kane - Marcus is the brother of Sweet Tooth, and ended up almost as well off. He is a bum, but he's ok with that. Besides that, Marcus has always felt an awareness of the world around him, like he's not real at all. Like there's something out there that is so much more than he can imagine. Suddenly, he realized it: He was in a video game! It made perfect sense! Hastily, he put together a car called Roadkill and rushed to the Twisted Metal tournament. *Death Warrant/John Doe - John doesn't remember anything. All he remembers is his name. He doesn't remember Death Warrant either, only that it is his to drive. He liked that car. After spending a year or so in a mental hospital, Doe was given a chance to remember everything. His wish: His memory back. *Mr. Slam/Simon Whittlebone - Whittlebone was fired from his job as an architect. He was angry, so very angry. He nearly murdered his boss, then and there, but stopped himself. He was having trouble finding a new job and was about to give up hope...then he found the Twisted Metal tournament. The grand prize was one wish, whatever he wanted, and he was happy. He stole a bulldozer and entered the contest with high spirits. His wish: To outdo his former boss and be the greatest architect in the world. *Junkyard Dog/Billy Ray Stillwell - Stillwell was once a humble farmer, growing corn and raising cattle. He had a loving wife, and good friends. He was a happy old redneck...until he refused to sell the farm. As a result, the people who hoped to buy the farm grew angry and decided that if they couldn't have his farm, nobody could. They lit his crops ablaze and slaughtered Billy's wife. The poor redneck tried to fight back, but his enemies were too great in numbers. His face was slammed against a tractor and then...blackout. When he woke up, the farm was destroyed, his face was disfigured, and he went a little crazy. His wish: Kill the men who took everything he had. *Meat Wagon/Dr. Enrich - Enrich used to be a well-respected surgeon. He had thorough knowledge of human anatomy and the skeleton. Since he was a doctor, he was rich, very rich. However, there was one thing he couldn't buy: full sanity. The doctor had always been a little crazy, and to be honest, he needed a doctor about as much as his patients did. One operation, his patient was a young woman named Stefanie. His crazed side was acting up and...well...she was a lovely girl. The doctor was reported to the authorities and tossed into Blackfield Asylum. It was a shame...he never got to finish. His wish: finish what he started. *Warthog/Admiral Cage - Cage was a military man once. He even made it to the rank of admiral. He fought in Afghanistan and was skilled in every possible way. Things were going well...until he was caught off-guard and lost his legs in a grenade explosion. He was deported from the army and shipped back home, never to fight again. His wish: To get his legs back and fight again. *Crimson Fury/Lady Death - The moniker used by Carol Denes is quite appropriate, as she is known as a top-notch assassin. She was payed glorious amounts of money to kill high-value targets such as politicians and celebrities. Occasionally, she'd use her skills for personal kills, like her ex-husband, her last boss, or the man who killed her daughter all those years ago....a mysterious benefactor has offered her 2 billion dollars for the assassination of Calypso. Her wish: accomplish the mission and get the reward. *Talon/Nikita Janohov - A pilot from Russia, Janohov ran into some serious financial issues when his chopper crashed. He was unhurt, but the passenger was killed. Between the passenger's family suing him, affording a new helicopter, and feeding his family, Janohov was dead broke. When he was about to give up hope, the Twisted Metal tournament came to his attention, and he used his remaining funds to purchase a new helicopter. His wish: get enough money to feed his family forever. *12-Pak/Severed Sam - Sam Boomer was hot racing star until a freak accident occurred that caused his body to be decapitated. His head flew clean off, flying off the racetrack. Before any officials could retrieve it, a crazed fan jumped from the stands and grabbed it, taking it home with them. After the fan left however, Boomer's body got up and drove his car away. His spirit would not rest until he found the nutjob who took his head so he could enter the afterlife peacefully. His wish: get his head back. *Minion/Minion - Minion is a demon who resides in hell...well, most of the time. Every year on his birthday, Minion would roam the Earth, striking deals and granting wished for greedy, naive souls. He did this for centuries...until Calypso found him, and stole his wish-granting abilities. His wish: vengeance against Calypso. *Baby Tooth/Sophie Kane - Sophie used to live with her mother and older brother in Springshine, California. They were a very average family, not too much money but enough to get by. Sophie thought it was the best thing in the world. However, it couldn't last. Her mother and brother were murdered by none other than Sweet Tooth...her father. The crazed clown knew he wouldn't be around forever, so he took Sophie in as his trainee and heir. Over the years they developed a bond that only family can share, and they were happy together, even when Sophie went off on her own to start her own killing spree. When the Twisted Metal tournament came around. Sophie saw a chance to make her dad proud. She gathered up her courage and took it. Her wish: make her father proud. *Wildfire/Ken McFolly - McFolly was a former firefighter who actually made it to retirement. Only one problem: he had nothing to do. No wife, no kids, no siblings, no hobbies, no good friends, nothing. So, he tried to talk his way back into working, but his co-workers said no. Ken fell into depression...until a glimmer of hope appeared. His wish: de-age himself so he can fight fires again. * MORE COMING SOON! *=new Arenas *Springshine, California - A peaceful little town about to be ravaged. *Black Rock Stadium - A crazy arena made by Calypso "For the most amount of life lost in the shortest amount of time." *Akin, Alaska - It's freezing here. Let's warm up with the fires of your opponents. *Thrills Inc. Park - Don't you just love amusement parks? Especially when you can obliterate them! *Dynasty City - The big city...just imagine the carnage we could cause! *Dead Man's Gultch - Here in Texas we have a saying: Use a gun, and if that don't work...use more gun. *Smith Bros Mall - Who knew a mall could be so big? *Tycoon Harbor - Ah, the sea. So peaceful, so perfect for dumping the remains of your exploded enemies. *York - Merry Christmas! For you, anyways. *Area 50 - Word is that monsters attacked here once. Can it be true? Credits Twisted Metal belongs to Sony. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Twisted Metal